Proof
by Occhi Marroni Dorati
Summary: "Prove to me that you are not doing this just to make your dad angry." "Fine, I'll prove it." Tristan doubts that Miles is using him. However, Miles will show him just how wrong he is. Triles. Bottom!Miles. Oneshot. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**Proof**

* * *

><p>Tristan and Miles had been out as a couple for about a week now, even though most of Miles' family were not as accepting as he hoped they would be when he told them. Now Miles was in his bedroom, listening to music, when he heard a knock on his door. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see that Tristan was standing there. Before he could say anything, the blond interrupted him.<p>

"Your brother let me in," Tristan explained. "Um, we need to talk though."

"Well, come on in," Miles told his boyfriend. He moved out of the way so Tristan could walk into the room. The rich boy closed the door then turned towards Tristan. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I think you're using me to piss off your dad," he told Miles, truthfully. There was a short silence between the two as they stared at each other.

"Well, I'm not," Miles said, not breaking eye contact with Tristan. "I would never use you like that, Tris."

"Then prove it," Tristan replied. "Prove to me that you are not doing this just to make your dad angry."

"Fine," the brunet simply told him. He slowly walked towards Tristan, the blond looking at his boyfriend curiously. "I'll prove it." Miles gently grabbed Tristan by the way and leaned in to kiss him. Tristan pulled away from the kiss.

"Miles..." he began to say but then he was interrupted.

"It's not like anybody is around," Miles explained. "And the music is loud enough that nobody would hear us." Tristan thought about this before smiling.

"Hmm, alright," the blond pulled Miles close by the waist, kissing him first this time. Miles eagerly kissed back, his lips brushing roughly against Tristan's and his hands tugging at the fabric around the other boy's waist. He pulled away for a second but only to get his own shirt off and he threw it across the room. The rich boy quickly pressed his lips against Tristan's lips again, unbuttoning his own jeans and pulling them off. His hands went up to cup the blond boy's face as Miles sucked on Tristan's lower lip, biting gently. Miles pushed Tristan towards his bed as their lips were still attached and they landed on the mattress. The brunet was on top, straddling the fully-clothed boy below him.

"Too many clothes," Miles complained, tugging at Tristan's shirt.

"Well somebody is a bit too thirsty," Tristan laughed. He moved a bit, propping himself against the pillows on Miles' bed. After that, Tristan helped his boyfriend remove his shirt, which he then threw on the floor. Miles kissed Tristan again, his lips then tracing to his jawline and then his neck. He sucked on Tristan's neck and gently bit down before pulling away and moving down his torso, kissing at his pale skin. The rich boy reached the hem of his boyfriend's pants. Looking up at Tristan with sparkling brown eyes, he waited for a response and Tristan brushed his hand through Miles' hair and tugged gently. Miles couldn't help but let out a moan and Tristan smirked down at him. His hands went up to hem of Tristan's pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down along with his boxers. Tristan kicked off his shoes, pants, and boxers so they gathered on the floor. Miles hesitated as he stared at Tristan's erection before he leaned in, placing his tongue at the base of the other boy's cock. His tongue ran over the underside of Tristan's length, up to the tip. Tristan's gripped onto Miles' hair tighter as the brunet boy's tongue swirled around the tip. He pushed Miles' head down slightly and Miles loosely wrapped his hand around the length. The rich boy moved his head down more, taking all of Tristan's dick into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down a few times. But then Miles pulled away, which left Tristan looking confused that he suddenly stopped.

"I'm still not done." Miles reassured him, a smirk plastered on his face. He went back to straddling Tristan, the only clothing between them was Miles' boxers. Tristan's hands went up to his boyfriend's torso, sliding down his soft skin and then resting at his hips. Miles grinded down on Tristan to tease him, causing the blond to let out a moan. Tristan pulled Miles' boxers off of him, throwing them onto the floor. He took in the image of Miles completely naked in front of him, staring at him for a bit too long before doing anything. Then, Tristan coated his fingers in saliva and spat onto his hand. He reached around Miles and began to rub at his entrance. Miles let out a loud moan, which could hardly be heard over the music that was playing, and arched his back as Tristan slipped his index finger into him. Tristan added a second finger, pumping his fingers in and out of Miles. Pulling his fingers out of Miles, his hands moved to the brunet's hips. Guiding him, Tristan pressed his cock against Miles' entrance and pushed slowly into him. Throwing his head back and moaning again, Miles rolled his hips down on Tristan's erection and his hands pressed flat against Tristan's chest. The two moved in rhythm, both of them moaning as loud as possible; the music filled the room and there was no possible way that Miles' siblings could hear what he and Tristan were doing. He rolled his hips down a bit more as Tristan thrust up into Miles. The rich boy could feel himself coming close, but Tristan beat him and reached his climax first. Miles came next and let out a groan as he did. They were both breathing heavily and Miles rolled off of Tristan.

"So, did I prove you wrong?" he asked, turning his head to look at Tristan.

"Definitely." Tristan replied and turned over to face Miles as well, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>AN: So I've been working on this for about a week but I finished most of this like right now. It's like 3 in the morning when I finished it and I'm tired as fuck! But I really wanted to finish this before Degrassi came back. This fanfic is based off of Tristan's line in one of those teennick music video promos. Like whatever happens, I really hope that Miles proves Tristan wrong. Also, the music can be anything you want it to be I don't care!


End file.
